


Holiday Plans

by Willow_Angel



Series: Exam Time Again [7]
Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Exams, Fluff, I Tried, I can't tag today I'm sorry, I hope it's not too shitty, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Lust, M/M, NSFW, Romance, This is the closest thing to a sex scene I'm ever gonna write, almost, end of sememester, end of semester exams, end of the year, post-exams, slight nsfw, video game jam, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Angel/pseuds/Willow_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. It's the end of the year, all the exams are over, Mark and Jack have a video game jam and Jack... well, he stays the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! It's been a while since I've written some Septiplier goodness!!! Sorryyyyy...
> 
> Okay so this is the first time I've gone this far. Seriously. This is the closest thing to sex scenes you're ever going to get from me. I decided to try and write this to see if I was any good at it, and I don't think I did too badly in the end?
> 
> So, slight NSFW, but no... actual sex scenes. I'm sorry to disappoint. Actually, no, I'm not. :)
> 
> Sorry for any typos, didn't really read over it, and the only knowledge of this shit I've got is movie/TV sex scenes and reading things like this. I skip the actual sex, but I don't mind reading the beforehand stuff. And TBH this fic is longer than I planned, but shorter than I thought it would be in the end XD
> 
> Cheers to @XenFeather and @Magetime29 on Twitter for cheering me on! :D
> 
> I hope this isn't too shitty, and I hope you enjoy!! :D

Exams were finally over, and Mark could not be happier. And in fact, it was the end of the semester, and the end of the school year. It had been one day since Mark had finished his last exam, and he was pretty sure he might have scraped a pass on that one.

Right now he was sitting on a table with Jack, Bob and Wade, talking about what they were going to do over the holidays. All the video games they would play, and all the places they wanted to go to together. The four of them were basically inseparable, and their respective parents had just come to accept that they would occasionally have three extra unexpected guests for dinner.

Their homeroom teacher called for attention, and everyone went quiet.

The teacher started talking about what a happy term it had been, and for everyone to have a happy and safe holidays, and not to get drunk too many times (despite most of the students in Mark’s year being minors, most people got  drunk on Saturday night parties anyway).

Then they handed out the reports, with the specific instruction to not open them up until they got home, and to not pressure anyone else into sharing their results, the usual.

So when the final bell of the day, the week, the semester, the _year_ eventually went, the whole room cheered.

“Have a good holiday, everyone!” the teacher called out, and everyone jumped up and started pushing and shoving their way to the door. Mark and Jack were pushed into each other numerous times, making Mark’s face go slightly red. But he ignored it, and privately enjoyed having Jack that close to him.

Once they were out in the corridors, someone started singing “School’s Out”, and Mark laughed as Jack started joining in. The enthusiastic Irish drummer could not sing at _all_ , but neither could most of the people in the corridor.

A few seconds later Mark and everyone else that knew the lyrics was singing along, and the halls and the yards were filled with a flash mob of people singing Alice Cooper. Mark saw a few of the teachers shake their heads, but they were smiling. The school was small and everybody knew everybody, and everyone was fairly united.

When the song finished, everyone cheered and some people even threw books and papers and hats in the air – even Jack threw his beanie.

The whole school had been in a cheerful mood in the week after exams ended, and for Jack and Mark’s year (Year 11), their reports were the key to moving onto their final year of high school.

The crowd finally cleared and Mark and Jack could finally get to their lockers, with Bob and Wade right behind them. That all chatted happily about their holiday plans as they filled their bags with their remaining books to take home over the holidays. When they finally walked out of the school grounds, Mark breathed what felt like fresh air. No more exams, no more school pressure – just holiday fun.

Jack and Mark fell behind Bob and Wade so they could talk.

“Got any major plans?” Jack asked, sending him a sly grin.

Mark rolled his eyes. “That’s for me to know and you to find out,” he replied, smiling mysteriously back.

(Mark only had one big thing planned for the holidays, but he didn’t want Jack to find that out just yet.)

Jack giggled. “Okay, whatever,” he said lightly.

“What about you?” Mark asked.

Jack surprised him by taking his hand, linking their fingers together. “Only a six-week video game jam with me one and only,” Jack said, winking at him. Their hands swung between them.

 _Wait, what?_ Mark thought incredulously. He and Jack weren’t a… a _thing_ , or an item, or a couple or whatever the heck the term was. He didn’t think they ever would be, Jack seemed perfectly content with them just being friends.

Mark blushed and looked away, smiling, but he didn’t take his hand away. “You still coming over?”  Mark asked, trying to keep his voice steady. He glanced over to see Jack’s cheeks turning pink slightly.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “If ye want me to,” he said, and Mark nodded.

“Of course!” he said, taking a chance and winking back at him. “What would I do without you?”

Jack giggled. “Ye’d crash n’ burn, that’s for sure,” he joked, and Mark grinned, secretly agreeing. His brain reminded him that Jack rubbed his neck when he was nervous, and that he slipped into more of an Irish accent when he was feeling overly happy, angry or stressed. He wondered which one was the cause.

Soon they said goodbye to Bob and Wade, who had gone off in their own directions to walk home, and the other two walked to Mark’s house, somehow still holding hands.

But Mark eventually had to let go to get his key out to unlock the door of his house. He immediately missed the warmth, and struggled not to show it on his face.

From there, the routine was normal. Get loads of food, set up the video games in the basement, scream at each other in the _Portal II_ Co-Op, kick Jack’s ass in _Super Smash Bros._ , completely _rage_ in _Super Mario Maker_ , the usual. Mark’s parents didn’t question it, and his brother never had either.

But eventually (at about 2 AM, but who was paying attention?), while Mark was watching Jack play _Undertale_ , Mark found himself dozing off. His head fell sideways onto Jack’s shoulder-

And suddenly he was wide awake.

He felt Jack momentarily tense up beside him, but Mark didn’t want to move his head away. He saw Jack’s hands placing the controller on his lap, and then he felt soft fingers threading through his hair. It felt so nice that Mark sighed happily. Before he could stop himself, he was burying his head into the crook of Jack’s neck, taking in the sweet scent of him.

Jack’s hand went from Mark’s hair to travel down his back, lightly rubbing over the bumps in Mark’s spine, sending shivers over his entire body. Impulsively, he pressed a kiss to Jack’s neck.

Jack froze, but didn’t pull away, so Mark kissed him again, and again and again. Jack’s grip on Mark’s flannel tightened and his head tilted back, the air rushing out of his lungs. Mark trailed kisses up his neck, stopping just under his ear. Mark’s eyes fluttered, half-closed, Jack twisted his head around, and then they were kissing.

Mark was in heaven – Jack’s lips were soft and oh god this was perfect. It started out soft, Jack seemingly unsure, but when Mark kissed him back it started to get more passionate, the heat and the love and the _want_ finally showing.

Mark was surprised when Jack moved and pressed him into the couch, practically straddling his lap, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. He grabbed onto Jack’s hips, trying to minimise the space between them, fully closing his eyes and letting touch guide them. Jack groaned into the kiss, making a low noise tear itself out of Mark’s own throat.

Jack gently pulled Mark’s glasses off, putting them on the couch beside them, and then his arms were around Mark’s neck, hands clutching into his hair as they kissed. Mark groaned again as Jack gently parted their lips, and the kiss turned from love and want to love and _lust_.

Mark had kissed girls before, he’d kissed guys before, but none of them would ever compare to the electric currents surging though his body in this moment. None of them made him _want_ like Jack did.

Jack’s hands moved down to Mark’s chest, and Mark felt the top button on his flannel pop open, Jack’s cool fingers brushing Mark’s warm skin. The hands moved down to undo the second, then the third, and then Mark couldn’t take it anymore. He moved his hands closer together, pressing down just on either side of Jack’s spine, making the younger boy groan. Mark started kissing back down across his jawline and down to the base of his neck. Jack’s hands stopped and he gasped, his head falling back as Mark found that one spot.

Mark moved his hands down and found the bottom of Jack’s shirt and slid his hands underneath it, and he felt Jack shiver underneath him. He gripped the shirt and slid it up, and Jack took the initiative to pull it over his own head and throw it to the side, pressing their mouths together again and continuing where he left off in unbuttoning Mark’s shirt.

Once Mark’s shirt was out of the way Mark moved his hands up and down Jack’s chest and back, feeling every bump and curve, and he felt Jack doing the same to him. One of Mark’s thumbs hit a sensitive spot just above the top of his jeans, and Jack rolled his hips (on purpose or not, Mark wasn’t sure) and Mark gasped.

Jack pulled away momentarily, and Mark looked into his eyes. The ocean blue of Jack’s irises were almost completely swallowed up by the pupils.

“Yes,” Mark breathed out.

Jack kissed him again, mumbling “Oh god, yes,” and grabbing the back of his neck and slid off Mark’s lap, standing up and pulling Mark up with him.

They kissed as they manoeuvred themselves over to the mattress that was kept down here, Jack tripping when he hit the edge and falling backwards, Mark pushing him down.

And the rest of the world faded to black.

 

~~~

 

Mark woke up the next morning shivering as Jack placed soft, chaste kisses to his chest.  He looked down to see Jack’s pale skin almost glowing next to Mark’s darker tone. Jack was curled up next to him, and Mark’s blurred vision noticed clothing items all over the couch and on the floor next to the mattress.

He smiled, pulling Jack closer and kissing the top of his grey-brown head.

“Mornin’, sunshine,” Jack mumbled, his breath tickling Mark’s skin.

“Morning,” Mark replied.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a while, Mark tracing patterns into Jack’s shoulder, Jack doing the same into his chest.

“We should really talk about this,” Jack said quietly.

“Yeah,” Mark replied. “I guess we should.”

Silence again, until Mark’s phone buzzed with a notification.

“We should also get up,” he sighed. “Y’know, before someone comes down and finds us.”

Jack groaned. “Don’t really wanna move,” he grumbled, and Mark chuckled.

“Me neither, but I don’t want _Wade_ coming over to look for us and seeing this, if you don’t mind,” he said, and Jack laughed, finally moving off. Mark missed the warmth immediately and fought the urge to pull him back down.

They put their pants on and walked over to the couch to get their shirts. Mark put his glasses on and shrugged the red flannel back on, but didn’t bother to do up the buttons as he reached for his phone, turning it on. It was 11:38 AM. Wow.

He told the time to Jack, who laughed.

Mark saw that the notification was a reminder for his holiday plans, and he smiled as he looked at it. He figured that it was pretty obvious at this point.

“Is it Wade?” Jack asked, moving over to stand beside him.

“No, it was my calendar,” Mark replied, turning around to smile at Jack.

Jack tilted his head a little, confused. “What’s on?”

Mark held it up for Jack to see, and smiled wider when Jack just stared at it for a few seconds. Jack’s eyes flicked between him and the phone screen.

Mark shrugged his shoulders. “I’m sorry, I thought it would’ve been obvious after last night,” he said with a wink, and Jack’s face went red.

But then Jack had thrown himself against Mark, arms around his neck, and Mark stumbled backwards a few steps. Jack hugged him tightly before he pulled back and cupped Mark’s cheeks with his hands, pulling their lips together in a soft and sweet kiss. It was nothing like the ones from the previous night, this kiss was what a first kiss _should_ be like.

So they were having it now, Mark compromised, pulling Jack closer to him. Mark mumbled those treasured three words into the kiss, and Jack replied with four.

Mark couldn’t help but laugh into the kiss in pure joy.

 

_Holiday Plans:_

_Tell Jack I love him._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!! :D
> 
> If you've got any CC, please leave it in the comments!! :)


End file.
